


Clair de lune

by springfield0773



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Cute Ending, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jondami, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violinist Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: This takes place years after what happened in the lastest Teen Titan (2016) annual issue (#2). Damian gave up on the vigilante life and is trying hard to live his life together with Jon.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Lois Lane & Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for no reason... The title, clair de lune is what I was listening to when I was writing this, I hope it will be played when you read this too, if you'd like.

It took 8th rings for Lois to finally hear some answer behind the closed door of her son’s apartment. The voice sounded tired and at some point was mixed with a long yawn, and was definitely that of Damian Wayne, her baby’s best friend since childhood and apparently also his lover after they had come out to the family last time they talked.

“I’m coming… _jesus_ … who the fuck visit at 9 in the morning?” Damian grumbled as he opened the door to the one and only Lois Lane, which woke him up as well as a cold bucket of water would have done.

“Oh… uh… Good morning, Mrs. Kent…Uhm, Jon’s at work.” _‘That was awkward as hell, good job you idiot’_ Damian mentally slapped himself. Even though the Kents had expressed nothing but support for their relationship, Damian had never really spent time with them without having Jon around to hide behind, and he has never been good with people to begin with. Plus, Lane just kinda had this intimidating feeling about her even when she wasn’t the mother of his boyfriend. The fact that he was wearing nothing but a boxer and Jon’s oversized red hoodie, his hair a pointy mess and his voice dry didn’t help either.

“Oh honey, I told you to call me Lois. And watch that language.” The reporter said and throw her arms around Damian for a hug, to which he hesitatedly returned along with a soft _‘Sorry’_. He then invited her in and proceeded to make some coffee, still yawning once in a while as he did.

“We also have earl grey tea if you like.”

“Thank you, but coffee would be better. I have a _long_ day ahead of me.”

“Don’t you always.” Damian smiled idly, recalling all the nights they had managed to cheat on Jon’s curfew because his parents was always busy working on a story.

“I’d even trade a few years of my life for an extra head and limb. Corruption, defamation, embezzlement, extortion,… you name it. They just never take a day off. It was ensuring to know that you were always there to keep our boy occupied to be honest.”

“You’re talking to the son of Batman here. If anything Jon provided a great distraction from my dysfunctioning family too.”

As soon as the words left his mouth Damian regretted it a bit. Family wasn’t a topic he wanted to discuss now, or ever. After killing Brother Blood and failed to kill KGBeast 5 years ago due to his break up with the Teen Titans, he had cut himself completely off the vigilante world and of course, his family to go on and live his life as just Damian Wayne. The assassin hated his father’s way that had led to too many grieves in the family yet he respected the man too much to go against him like Red Hood did, so Damian decided that if he couldn’t kill off all criminals, then he would just stop bring war onto them. Because he has never once regretted what he had done. Medical school is more than enough to pry his mind away from the news, the police reports and the streets. His plan is to become a neuron surgeon like his late grandfather Wayne and work at Arkham Assylum, where he might finally be able to make a change his father has never been capable of. All he has to do is be patient and stop listening in on the police’s commute line. He even has the first chair violin at the local orchestra too, so it was easy to keep his schedule all occupied.

“… Clark said that Bruce misses you a lot Damian.” Lois too was unsure if they should be talking about this, since she noticed Damian clear shift to discomfort even with his back against her.

“Richard said that too…” 

“Oh, so you are talking to some of the Bats at least?”

“No, he’s just very persistent.” As soon as Nightwing got his memory back he searched for Damian, ridden with guilt at how cold he had treated his baby brother when he was Ric. It would be a lie for Damian to say he wasn’t a bit satisfied to hear his mentor had started a fight with Bruce for neglecting him to the point he quited being Robin, and that the original Robin had forbidden Batman from ever making another Robin again unless it was Damian himself allowing it. Drake was practically his senior so assumed he meant ones that come after him. Either way he couldn’t care less. Losing the 2 most important people in his life had left him in such a broken state he just couldn’t deal with himself right at the time, and he wasn’t even sure he could now.

When Jon found him he was in pieces. And even for Superboy it took years until Damian felt safe enough to open himself again. The ex Robin had intended leave every part of that life behind, which included the other half of the World’s Finest. But Jon was, well, Jon so eventually he got worn down.

“Still he loses by a far stretch to your son in the field of being annoyingly indefatiguable. Gotta give him some credit.” The younger said as he came back with 2 mugs of coffee in his hands and offered 1 to Lois, who took it with a _‘Thank you.’_

“So, what bring the infamous Lois Lane to the insignificant and untidy apartment of ours?” He wasted no time to adjust himself next to her in the sofa that was weirdly out of place in the kitchen.

“Ah, so you _do_ realize that you are living in a dump at best.”

“… It’s not _that_ bad.” Damian tried to save it, but truth to her words, even from the entrance you could see dirty laundries in random places, when he was leading her to the kitchen Damian had to kick a dirty boxer out of clear sight but he was sure she had seen it. On the table in the living room they passed by there were several mugs with dry leftoevers of what one could assume was once coffee and coke in them, exept for the green fungi, and the chopsticks wrappers. Not to mentions various types of fast food boxes: pizza, chinese, thai, Indian… that lied around since the trashcan was already full.

“I spent years teaching my son good manner, enforcing healthy lifestyles and habits upon him. What in the world happened? And I expected better from you, _Wayne_.”

“That’s your fault for assuming too much from a rich spoiled brat who still doesn’t know how to use the dishwasher. Don’t worry, Jon can clean the place spotless in less than 5 minutes. We just have to wait until his supersmelling can’t stand the fungi any longer. _Aaaaaanyway_ -” He could sense that Lois’s mother instinct was ticking like a time bomb so he had to drive her away from the matter of their hygiene before she make him stand up and do chores first thing in the morning. “You still haven’t said why you’re here.”

“Well I was in the neighborhood with some spare time, so I thought _‘Why not?’_ Besides, I want to talk to you. The last time you visited with Jon was probably the first I’ve seen you in years, I mean we saw you on the news or magazine sometimes and heard so much about you from Jon, but to actually sit down and talk with you... To think that you would really cut tie with us like that…”

“…To be honest if Jon hadn’t pinched on telling you about us together for more than a year I wouldn’t have gone. I hold nothing against you. It’s just… I wasn’t doing well, and nothing personal but running away from people helped a lot and I wasn’t ready to leave that comfort yet.” I was a speech he had prepared in his head for a long time, and Lois of course could see that.

“I understand. After all that happened it’s only natural for you to feel devastated, and lost.” She patted his head and offered him a late comforting smile. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t there for you, and that _he_ wasn’t there for you.”

“It was not just my lost. I wasn’t there for him too.” The dark surface of his coffee reflected back at him that familiar face of his father. The hardest part of getting over Alfred’s death was that whenever he saw himself in the mirror it was the same disappointed look Bruce gave him on the day of the funeral staring back at him. It wasn’t that he wanted to brood alone in the dark, it was just he couldn’t bring himself to be around his father knowing that Alfred’s blood was partly on his hand. If only he hadn’t rushed into action like that… If losing Alfred meant stabbing a knife into his heart then it also meant stabbing thousands into his father’s, the man who was practically raised by the butler since that fateful day in Crime alley. “Do you mind if I overshare a little bit?”

“Dami! We’re family now, you don’t have to ask if you want to share about something. Plus I’m a journalist, I love people who overshare things.” Lois grabbed Damian by the hand to make sure that he knew he was in a safe zone. She had always felt that they’d fit in just right with each other if they allowed themselves to spend more time together.

“… Sometime I dream of apologizing to him, for Alfred’s death.”

“…”

“He never said anything, he never showed me his face… He just stood there with whatever judgemental look he was making behind the damn cowl.”

“Oh Dami…”

“I know what you’re gonna say, that it’s not my fault. Please don’t, because it is.

I was… an obnoxious brat who didn’t know better, and it cost us a price way too high.

Nobody was blaming me out loud then, but I just know.

It’s not too hard to cut yourself from people when people don’t want to see you too-”

“Now that’s just a load of bullshit!” At this point, Lois just couldn’t help but cut in. “Part of the reason why I’m here is because Bruce asked me to, Damian.”

“…What?”

“We sort of told him about your visit last week, and not unexpectedly he wasn’t surprised to hear that you 2 got together, but he was at the fact that you decided to tell us but not him.

He sounded hurt, Damian.

He asked me and Clark to try and convince you to give him a chance to meet.

You’re his son, Damian, you know he isn’t the type to ask for help desperately like that. It broke my heart a bit too, so here I am.”

He missed some of the words she was saying, unknowing to him his hand retreated from her hold. Debussy was playing in his head, like he had trained his subconcious to whenever he was heading too deep into what he didn’t want to think about. That was how he was able to move on, to face his back against everything he was trying to leave behind. In his head he was training for an impossible audition, with faceless heroes and villains sitting in the audience rows, watching him like cold lifeless dolls. Only Alfred sitting on the judge’s sit was smiling as him with his usual encouraging smile.

“It’s okay boy.” The old man used to say “It’s just one note. You’re allowed to make more mistake than just one note. That’s how you grow.”

But Damian wasn’t playing any note out of tune.

“I’m not asking you to forgive him, Damian.” Lois said after seeing that Damian wasn’t going to reply. “I’m asking you to give him a chance to make it up to you, if you don’t like it just walk away. And maybe, give yourself a chance to say what you’ve been holding all this time too.”

“I… I don’t want to. I’m sorry.” He said and aruptedly stood up, chuckling half of his black coffee down his throat as he did. “We’re having a concert this weekend… I should go practice… the solo part... I don’t really have much time since the tests are coming too… and volunteer work at the hospital… _I can’t_ …” Damian was listing too many excuses, Debussy was getting too loud, his ears were ringing and his breathes short. His voice was breaking and he was constantly blinking.

Jon did tell them about how Damian would sometime have a panic attack if he was pushed to think about his family too far too, he even joked that he had to circle from the outside in carefully like he was walking on a Kryptonite minefield. She knew she screwed up big time.

“Jesus, Damian, Dami, calm down.” Lois took the coffee mug that was about to fall from his hand and placed both of theirs on the ground. Then she hug the trembling man as he covered his ears and shut his eyes, mumbling for some unknown sound in his head to stop. She sat him back on the sofa and rubbed his back, chainting soft soothing apologies.

“Hey, hey… It’s okay. You’re okay.”

It took a while for his teeth to stop grinding against each other, and a longer while for his breathes to go back to their normal pace.

Damian forced himself to open his eyes and let the light distract his hearing, or more specific, the piece playing in repeat in his head, and Alfred’s words. Alfred’s apple popping up and down in his neck. His broken neck.

He wanted to scream like he did that night.

* * *

Jon walked his mother out the door, before she turned to him and said with a guilty look on her face.

“I’m so sorry Jon. That was inconsiderate of me… Please tell Damian that I never meant to pressure him like that.”

“It’s okay mom. Dami won’t blame you. You couldn’t have known.” Superboy had supersped home the moment he heard Damian’s heart rate going wild. Once he was in Damian range the smaller grabbed onto him like he was a life-saver to a drowning man, cried out loud and kept saying “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Jon had to carry him to their bedroom and soothe him for almost half an hour before he was calm enough to let the taller go informing the worrying mother that he would be fine then. “Let me walk your down.”

“It’s okay. You stay with him, he probably needs you more than I do.”

“… Mom, Damian just needs more time.”

“Yes, I know. And time is what we will give him, however long he needs. You know Jon, looking at you taking care of him today, I’m very proud of you for always standing by his side.”

“He’s the most important person for me, of course it goes without saying.”

“You really are your father’s son, _big blue cheese_.” She pinched his cheek. “It’s going to be a hard talk with Bruce though…”

With that, they bid goodbye and Jon walked back to their bedroom, only to hear a beautiful sound coming from its direction. Damian was playing the violin, a slow piece that sounded a bit remorse. The Super picked a place to sit where he can observe his lover and just enjoyed the private performance. The way Damian play is like he was having a monologue, the only time when he could be honest with his thoughts and feelings.

After a good while Damian’s heartbeat had finally coming together. When the piece ended he just put the violin back in the case and climbed into Jon’s lap, making himself comfortable.

“Feeling better?” Jon laced his hand into Damian’s messy locks and petted lightly.

“Much, now that you’re here.

I do feel sorry for the misfortunate people who missed Superboy saving them because I couldn’t control myself though.”

“Hey, people will always get themselves into troubles. I have my priorities, and you’re on top of them.” Jon said as he leaned down and traced kisses on Damian’s face.

“Hmmm… Superboy shouldn’t be biased you know. But it’s fine I guess, makes me feel less guilty for wanting you to stay.” Then they kissed with their lips, it wasn’t hot or passionate, but it was longing, precious.

For a while they just stayed like that. It was something of an unspoken pleasure, the rest on the piece that is their life, where they just stop moving with the world to enjoy each other presence.

“Today was embarrassing though… I don’t think I can show myself in front of your mother again.” Damian’s hands flew to hide his face only to be taken back in Jon’s firm hold.

“Hey, don’t be stupid. You did nothing wrong. She’d be upset if you decide to ghost her again after all the progress we’ve made.”

“… Jon, if, _and it’s only an if_ , but… I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to face my father, so if one day I decide that I want to, will you be there with me?”

The worry in his briliant green eyes was clear on sight as it looked right into Jon’s sky blue ones. The taller bring the hand in his hold to his lips and brushed against them slightly.

“I will.” It was just 2 simple words, but the weight on Damian’s heart immediately dissapeared. “Be it your father, the very scary Batman that would probably throw Kryptonite in my face for dating his son without permission, or your stubborn self, I will always be there with you, we will go through this together, as World’s Finest, or just as you and I.”

“Wow, you went all the way there didn’t you big blue cheese?”

“Shut up. You love it.”

“Yeah, I love you. And thank you.”

“Anytime.

Though, when we do meet your father you would probably want to hide _these_.” The smaller looked at Jon pointing his finger to the side of his neck and immediately had his blood rushed to his face with the realization. Jon smirked as the other jumped and covered his neck that was decorated with the oh so very visible bites and hickeys from last night, thanks to someone’s very loose hoodie.

“… _Now_ I’m sure I will never agree to meet your mother again.”

“Yeah, like she’d let that happen.”


End file.
